One More Touch
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Alone in the bunker when Sam and Dean go to get groceries John and Mary savor the time alone that they have together. Not explicit, rated for safety.


They both heard the bunkers doors close and the moment that it did, that moment they looked at one another once more, that moment everything else around them faded away.

They rushed to one another, the distance was no more than just a couple of inches anyway. Their hands gripped at one another as they kissed desperately, clinging hard.

"John." Mary whispered, pulling back enough to look at him, her eyes moving over his face and feeling her throat close up. "John."

John smiled at her, a tenderness in his eyes and face that was the same as when he had seen Sam and Dean be born. His hands came up to cup at her face and gently his thumbs slid over her cheeks. "Mary." he whispered. "God, I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Mary said, leaning into his touch and just holding onto him, feeling her breath catch at the familiar feel of his hands. "This is...I can't believe this is happening."

John chuckled lowly, the familiar sound reverberating through her. Her hands tightened her hold on him and then slid under his shirt, lightly moving over his stomach and chest, feeling the abs and muscles there.

John pulled back enough to pull his jacket off and let it slide to the ground before pulling his shirt off, letting it drop as well. He hesitated for a moment, reaching for her, but she took that moment and took her own shirt off as well.

She moved to get her bra off but stopped and shivered slightly when his hands slide over her arms, a small pleased sound escaping her at the feeling, that familiar and so damn comforting touch that she had been wanting to feel again ever since the Darkness brought her back.

His fingers hooked under her bra and almost reverently he unhooked it and slid it off of her, lips parting slightly. "Beautiful." he whispered. "Still so beautiful, just like I remembered."

Mary smiled and reached out to slide her hands over his chest once more. "Handsome fellow." she murmured, relishing in the small laugh that brought out of him. "Still the most handsome fellow I know."

Her bedroom was too far away and she didn't want to stop touching him enough to get to the sitting room where there was a couch. Instead there was a table right there with chairs and she moved the both of them towards that instead. If John had any protests he kept them to himself, letting her guide the way.

She moved enough to sit on the edge of the table and pulled him towards her, he easily did it and pressed to her, his belt buckle pressing into her lower stomach. She spread her legs to give him more room and wrapped them lightly around his waist.

John moved so that he was more on top of her, just watching down at her. His hands were still moving over her body reverently and gentle. Mary fought the urge to close her eyes and pressed up into him, doing the same.

Finally she reached between them and tugged at his belt, unhooking it and sliding it out of its loops before tugging his jeans down as well, leaving his boxers on for a moment. John slid his hands under her and pulled her pants down, one arm wrapping around her waist to lift her off of the table to do it more comfortably.

John looked to the side and reached out to grab a chair, dragging it over towards them. He wrapped his arms around her completely and then picked her up, sitting down in the chair and bringing her with him so that she could sit on his lap.

Mary gripped at him as he moved them, not wanting to let go and not willing to let the sensations leave once again. Tears prickled in her eyes and when she looked at him she could see that he was the same. His thumb went to the corner of her eyes and gently wiped her tears away. Leaning in she pressed her lips to his and kissed his tears away.

"John." she whispered, her fingers going to his boxers and bringing them down. She shivered and pressed into his touch when he did the same to her.

"Mary." he whispered, pressing his lips to her neck, her shoulders, wherever he could reach. Their hands moved over one another feverishly, memorizing every last detail and remembering what had been before.

Together they finally reached between them, Mary wrapped her hand around him and he gently lifted her enough to get the right angle.

When he pressed into her, their breaths mingling and moaning in unison, it felt like she had finally come home.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**38/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


End file.
